The invention relates generally to rollers having surface textures, and more particularly, surface textured rollers and surface textured rolling element bearings for use in, for example, a wind turbine drivetrain.
Typically, turbine drivetrain rollers, and other drivetrain articles therein are subjected to high loads and stresses during operation of the turbine drivetrain. The drivetrain rollers and articles therein may have defects, may fail over time, or they may simply wear out. For example, the loads and stresses that are imposed on the drivetrain rollers and articles therein may exceed acceptable limits, leading to failure or damage to the drivetrain bearings and/or articles therein. The damaged or failed components may be replaced once their existence is known. Alternately, the drivetrain rollers and/or articles therein may simply begin to show wear through prolonged use.
Coatings or lubricants may be used in drivetrains and/or articles therein to provide lubrication and reduce friction between drivetrain rollers and/or articles therein. One example of such an application is in wind turbine drivetrains. Meshing gears and rollers of the aforementioned may operate under conditions such as lower speeds and higher loads. Lubrication phenomenon is transient in nature in such applications. Lubrication phenomenon relates to the formation and maintenance of a minimum essential lubricant film thickness for reliable operation of components operating in boundary and mixed regimes of lubrication. During transient conditions such as emergency stops of the wind turbine drivetrain, the drivetrain gears, the drivetrain rollers, and/or other articles therein are subjected to further loads.